The Thief And The Magician
by Rakuen91
Summary: She was the thief shrouded in Mystique of the night, he was the Gentleman dressed in white. What happens when these two collide? Reader x Kaito, Slight Hakuba x Reader Drapple collection
1. Chapter 1

A Slap on the Wrist:  
><em>A very mild punishment.<em>

"It smells good in here." Kaitou said as he came in to the kitchen to see you cooking. "It should. I'm making rice and garlic chicken." You said smiling as you noticed that Kaitou had walked behind you and tried to sneak a taste of the food.

In a blink of an eye you had slapped him lightly on his wrist. "Ow! What was that for!" He asked from you sounding like you had hurt him. "Even if you can steal a jewel from almost anywhere doesn't mean you'll be able to sneak food in my presence" You stated matter of factly.

"That's why I'm glad you're easily distracted." Kaito said as you turned and noticed a piece of chicken he had in his mouth. "Why you!" you mumbled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fool And His Money Are Easily Parted:  
><em>It's easy for a foolish person to lose hisher money._

"Hohohoho Inspector, aren't you a little over reacting about this?" Said the CEO of the Fujatsa company as the police men were surrounding the building and Commissioner Nakamori was trying to tell that the Mystique and Kaitou kid were trying both get the green lover necklace 's wife owned.

The wife had been eager to get the police to guard the jewelry collection, but the husband had been like he would have laughed at the police's face. ". You have no idea what these thieves are capable of!" Commissioner Nakamori tried again to reason with the man but The man laughed at him again as he walked towards the vault the family jewelry was stacked, only to get an horrified expression when he found out all the jewelry with the big stones were missing. "I-Impossible!"

"There you are my darlings. You will make a very nice addition to my collection. Now I just have to check these for Kaito." You said as you emptied your stolen goods on the bed and looking at the big violet jewel that reflected your face.

"Oh Kid dear, this…is just beginning of the game."


	3. Chapter 3

A lawful kiss is never worth a stolen one.

"Give up all ready Hakuba you can't catch me even if you tried." You smiled under your temporary Venice mask as Saguru had somehow gotten a hold of you wrist before you had managed to escape through the roof. For some weird reason the police was so stupid at leaving the easiest escape places unguarded.

"I think I all ready did my dear Mystique. Now… let's see what's under that mask…" Saguru said and was lifting his hand towards your mask, but you were much faster at crashing your lips against his, shocking him and freeing your hand for making it easier for you to slip off from his grasp. Like a lightning you jumped on the edge of the building.

"I told you, you can't catch me luv. Bai Bai!" You said and jumped of the roof. Leaving blushing Saguru behind.

**[Next day at School]**

"What's With Hakuba?" Aoko asked you and Akako as you two were talking about the newest clothing store in Tachuya Mall.

"What do you mean?" You asked and looked as Aoko pointed at Saguru who was staring off in to space with a slight blush adoring his face. Suddenly Akako started to laugh her witchy laugh when she realized why you were also blushing slightly and you looked at her with a murder intend in your eyes.

"Oh shush you!" You stated angrily and made Aoko look at you two dumbfounded.

What you three didn't see was Kaito's peeved face as he was plotting his revenge of Hakuba kissing you.


	4. Chapter 4

. Between A Rock And A Hard Place:  
><em>Stuck between two very bad options<em>.

"… This is getting harder and harder every time…" You sighed as you jumped to lie on your back onto your bed and stared at your ceiling lamp.

'Kaito teases me at school but as a Kid he likes me… And if I tell Kid I'm (Name) in tomorrow's heist, Hakuba will be on my back more than he already is because I didn't appear to watch him…' And then you just stared at the lamp with a blank mind before screaming in frustration and hitting your head on your pillow.

"Aaaargh I hate being stuck between a rock and a hard place."


	5. Chapter 5

Diamonds are girl's best friends

Kaito was a man with a steel like nerves, but when he had gotten a hold of an envelope that most likely contained your bragging message of stealing the Empress Eugenie sapphire right under his nose, he was ready to explode.

What came out of the envelope caught him totally off guard and he realized he was looking a photo of your half naked form lying on a bluish satin sheets. Your Venetian mask on your face, surrounded by tiny and medium sized diamonds and the Empress Eugenie nesting perfectly in a valley of your bare chest that was only covered by your forearms. On the photo was a hand written text with a lipstick mark. "I'll see you in a next heist my dear white thief."

Just then Kaito's nose refused from its cooperation and let the blood drip out from still shocked Kaito's nose. "That…Woman is going to kill me one day with her tricks"


	6. Chapter 6

6. Cry Wolf: Intentionally raise a false alarm.

"I am somehow thankful for the electronics course I took right now." You muttered to your self quietly as part of your lips was occupied in holding a small screwdriver between them. Whoever had pulled the electrics had been lazy as shit when You found the security camera and emergency lights lines between everything else, since usually they were supposed to be hidden from the people like you.

"Well easier for me." You said and discarded the screwdriver since it was unneccesary and took a small cutters from your belt, snipping the wires and getting ready to swoop in and take the necklace of the milky way.

"Lets get this party started." And with that, you hit the main switch off. Making everything go pitch black.


	7. Chapter 7

8. Full Monty: This idiom can mean either, "the whole thing" or "completely nude".

How you had ended up into the situation like this?

Kaito was on you. Kissing you like there was no tomorrow and lying on the grass of the "secret garden" you had named the place behind your garden after getting away from the cops and Hakuba once again, only to end up here to argue about each other interfering your heist. Soon enough your faces where so close to each other that you could have brushed your noses together, KAito took his change and sealed his lips with you.

And you hadn't minded.

"Ka-Kaito!" you moaned as he started to kiss and nip at your neck. Both of you were all too eager to get rid of all the excess clothing you both possessed.

"I want to go all the way with you, my dear Mystique." He whispered against your skin and gently blew on it, the action making you bury your hands in his hair.

"The-then I don't mind if we do. I always liked the idea of having sex under the stars." You got out and ended up making love in the dark garden... the only whisper in the wind being both of your real names.

*Next day!*

"A-Akako-san?" you whispered to the young witch as you tried your best not to scratch your back.

"What is it (Name)-chan?"

"You wouldn't have any potion or salve that works quickly for hives?" you whispered and the face Akako made was of pure delight as she made a small 'ohohoo' as he had noticed that Kaito had the same problem.

"A roll in the hay I presume?" She said as she handed your blushing self a small packet of reddish paste.

"Sh-shut up," you grumbled. You took half of it, then put it in front of Kaito when he turned his head to talk to Aoko.


	8. Chapter 8

_9. Sorrow looks back, Worry looks around….._

This wasn't exactly part of your plan when you had decided to go on a heist to get the Nightingale's Eye. Yet somehow you found yourself having a tight hold of Kid's suit as you two were hiding in a vertically-placed air converter. The diamond had belonged to your family long before it was stolen by a thief who killed your Grandma in the act. Now the only worry was that the police would catch you and Kid, who had appeared for some mysterious reason.

"I swear if you try to get this from me, I'm going to hunt you down, Kid," you said angry and fixed your footing a little on the edge of the old removed fan holder, so you would not slip down.

"Oi." You heard above and looked up. The next thing you knew, Kid's lips were on yours a second time. When you separated from each other, Kid tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. "If you jump down, there will be a maintenance platform after two meters blocking the pipe. You get out that way," he said and you looked at him confused.

"Why are you helping me?" you asked, only making him smile at you.

"Cause we are the same kind." With that you nodded and jumped, making Kid smirk. "(Your name)…"

_And Love looks up!_


	9. Chapter 9

10. Curiosity Killed The Cat: Being Inquisitive can lead you into a dangerous situation.

"Damn it all!" you yelled in frustration as you pulled the throwing dagger from your thigh. It had missed the major blood veins, but it still hurt like a bitch.

You were hiding behind a refrigerator in the hotel that was putting the "Fair Maiden" amethyst on a display. What you didn't know was that taking a look at that ordinary stone would result in a gaping hole in your leg.

"That son of a bitch is going to get himself pushed out of the window if he tries again," you cursed as you tore your top's hem off and made a makeshift bandage. "Fucking ninja thinks he's going to get me. Well, I have my own plans and getting killed is not one of them." You continued to mutter angrily as you sneaked out from the hotel, already planning your counterattack.

'Revenge is best served cold.' Grandpa Soichiro had taught you this during your training for this profession at the age of 6, and you were going to make sure it happen when you stole the stone, armed with your own weapon.


	10. Chapter 10

11. Hold Your Horses: Be patient.

'C'mon, you idiots. Go check for the distraction,' you thought as you were holding yourself up in between the two ceiling pillars.

The police had been so stupid to not even look up.

Just then your airhead of a distraction was running past the guards that started to run after her, yelling at her not having a permission of being there.

'Neither do I, but I'm still here,' you thought in triumph as you picked up the crystal lovers earrings. In a smooth motion, you jumped out of the room into the air condition vent. 'I love it when a good plan comes together,' you smirked as you got out of the vent. Disappearing before anyone could even blink.


	11. Chapter 11

12. It Takes Two To Tango: A two person conflict where both people are at fault.

"This is all your fault!" You angrily hissed at Kaito as you two were stuck in the ventilation system of the museum in a middle of a heist.

"My fault!? You're the one with the urge to make me look like a third rate buffoon!" Kaito hissed back at you as you tried to squirm yourself forward from your awkward position of you being on top of him.

"Oi! Stop squirming! They hear!" He hissed, which was partly true, but the way your cat suit was rubbing him from the wrong places was the true reason of his discomfort.

"Oh stop whining and let me get this panel open." You hissed back at him and the awkwardness continued when now your chest was with an eye level with him.

"Have you grown bigger?" he asked, which in turn made you blush and slam your fist on his head.

"Shut up." You mumbled now as red as a tomato as you got the shaft open and jumped out to the dark hallway.

"I swear I have felt that chest somewhere else." Kaito mumbled himself before following you out of the went.


	12. Chapter 12

13. Like a chicken with its head cut off: To act in a frenzied manner.

"Aaaah, take it away! Take it away!" Kaito yelled in total panic. A fish you had been preparing for your Grandpa's birthday had slipped from your hands and landed on his head, resulting in him running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Oh, c'mon, Kaito. It's just a fish... and it's dead too!" you yelled to him and tried to hold your laugh in.

"I'll get you for this, (Name)!" Kaito yelled in his frenzied panic, making you just laugh.

When you finally got the fish off his head, you just smiled at him in apology. "I'm sorry, Kaito," you said, kissing his cheek that was now red from embarrassment.


	13. Chapter 13

14. Elvis has left the building: The show has come to an end. It's all over.

"It is finally over… Pandora has been destroyed."

Kaito sighed in relief as he looked at the shattered pieces of the Pandora, that was now just shards of broken onyx. You and Kid had worked together and hit it at the same time when it had slipped from the bosses fingers.

"Yeah. My Grandma is avenged too, but…" You started but turned to Kid with a sad expression in your eyes.

"Does that mean our ways go now separated as we stop our second life?" you asked with your voice sad, until you felt a white and silky-feeling glove lifting your chin. You met his eyes on that moonlit lit roof where you'd met first time.

"Our way is bound to last since we met each other a second time…(Name)," he said gently, and he lifted your half mask off your face. Your face looked shocked, your eyes starting to brim with tears as you took off his hat.

"Kaito…" you whispered before closing your eyes as his lips brushed against yours. When you let go of each other you leaned your head on his chest.

"(Name)… When we graduate… marry me." Kaito said, making the waterworks start again and making you smile the widest smile you could muster in 10 whole years.

"YES!" you screamed and jumped onto his neck, making him twirl you around before letting go. Kaito slipping a promise a ring he had been stashing for you for a while on your finger.

Just then a bright light hit you two with a powerfur gust of wind and you saw the ever-persistent Inspector Nakamori yelling at you two as being under arrest from the open doored helicopter. "Shall we, future Mrs. Kuroba?" Kaito said, smiling as he turned towards the edge and offered his hand.

"We shall, Mr. Kuroba," you said, smiling. And then he lifted you into his arms bridal style and jumped of the edge, opening the glider and running away with you for the last time…

Well, for at least as long until you two graduated or the world needed saving again…


End file.
